Mamoru's Unwanted Competition (and Other Headaches
by MadameMeow
Summary: Usa and Mamo's relationship is just barely getting off the ground, when a misunderstanding and the entrance of Seiya seem to pull it back to earth. Add to that the emergence of past life memories, and a search for the Senshi, and you have more headaches


Mamoru's Unwanted Competition (And other Headaches)  
By Madame Meow  
Rated: PG (a few swears, nothing big, but not appropriate   
for everyone)  
  
Okay, so, everyone brace yourself, for this is my   
first attempt at a fanfic. *winces and cowers* Please do   
not hurt me. Please, please, send me some e-mail. I'm   
actually feeling really tentative about this, and if I   
don't get any response to madame_meow@hotmail.com, I might   
just not continue to write it. Not that huge a tragedy to   
any of you, of course, but some major crushings to my ego.   
Anyways, everything is welcome, even flames (though not too   
many, I hope). Just SEND something! Blah. I'll shut up   
now. Kay? See, this is me shutting up…  
  
Background Info:  
My story is the usual Usagi + Mamoru = Luuuuuve story, but   
with three main differences.   
  
#1: In the beginning, only the Guardians, Luna and   
Artemis, remember who they are, but a few pertinant things   
that happened in the Silver Millenium, didn't happen in my   
story. For instance, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion   
did not, repeat, DID NOT, meet and fall in love. Prince   
Endymion was around of course, helping to defend the Moon   
Kingdom, or else he would have never been sent to the   
future. But he was always busy fighting, or discussing   
strategy with the Generals, and Princess Serenity was   
always helping the frightened people who fled to the Palace   
for safety to find accomodations and means of sustenance.   
They would have eventually met and fallen in love if they   
had lived, but they didn't. Okay? No preceding certainty   
of love everlasting. That isn't to say they aren't   
destined for each other. They just don't know it.   
  
#2: Beryl and the Negaverse, and all the other   
assorted Dark Nasties do not exist. Queen Serenity   
succeeded in destroying the Dark forces with the power of   
the Silver Imperial Crystal, but only after everything was   
destroyed, and all the young people had died, making it   
necessary to send them into the future. This of course,   
caused Queen Serenity to die, and that's the end of her.   
However, though the Badies do not exist, Queen Serenity   
left the Princesses and Prince with their memories   
subconsciously within, to awaken when Usagi reached an age   
of certain maturity, so that one day, the Moon Kingdom, or   
as it turned out, Crystal Tokyo, will rise again. Needless   
to say, no one's memories have awakened yet ^-^.   
  
#3: The Sailor Stars are here. Since, with no   
Badies, they would have no real reason to be there, I have   
employed poetic license, and slashed their history to   
pieces. With my masterful creative skills, I have created   
a new situation for them. During the time of the Silver   
Millenium, they were Ambasadors from the Stars, staying in   
the Moon Kingdom to discuss a potential alliance. When the   
Negaverse struck, they too were killed, and so included in   
the Massive Reincarnation Act. Having no way of returning   
to their home stars/planets until someone comes to pick   
them up, they will hang around the Moon Court Reborn, and   
be the Three Lights, cause they got nothing better to do.   
In addition, they are MALE. With no reason for them to   
turn into Sailor Senshi, I have basically done away with   
that particular trait.   
  
As to the time frame, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami,   
Rei is 16. Mamoru, Reika, and Motoki are all 19. The   
Starlights are all 16. Usagi and Mamoru are tentatively   
starting to fall in love. Nothing is certain at the   
moment, their relationship is REALLY fragile. No emotions   
have been revealed, just beginning to be felt.  
  
On with the show…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi stuck out her tongue and bit it. Hard. She   
yelped and then mumbled "Got to study…." Her eyes began to   
droop again. Catching herself, she jumped up and started   
dancing around with wild abandon, trying to get her blood   
moving so she could stay awake. She had a major exam   
tomorrow, in English, her worst subject, and studying was   
still a new enough concept to her that she was having to   
struggle with the impulse to just forget about the test and   
go to sleep. It was, after all, already after midnight.  
  
Catching a glimpse of her wildly gyrating form in the   
mirror, she burst out laughing. Her hair, usually styled   
in two buns that she called odangos, on either side of her   
head, was in total disarray. One of the odangos had fallen   
apart, leaving her with messy wavy golden tresses on one   
side, and a now-lopsided bun on the other side. Her pink   
bunny pajamas, long treasured relics of her childhood that   
should have long been thrown away, were faded and torn in   
some places, and the top was hiked halfway up her stomach.   
Her face, pale and slender, with rings under her fabulously   
blue eyes, was flushed from the sudden exercise. Still   
giggling at the sight of herself, she was grateful that no   
one was around this late to see her looking so rumpled.   
Especially someone in particular…  
  
At the thought of that certain someone, Usagi stopped   
laughing, as a tight feeling in her belly made itself   
known. Shivering, Usagi hugged herself, smiling dreamily   
as she imagined a face of incredible male beauty, dark   
sapphire blue eyes that seemed to reflect her image while   
at the same time pulling her into their depths, all topped   
with midnight-black hair that was silky to the   
touch…Pulling herself out of her daydreaming with an   
embarrassed laugh, Usagi was aware that her cheeks were   
warm now for reasons other than exertion.  
  
Thinking about it, she puzzled. *Why does Mamoru   
always do this to me? Whenever I think about him, it's   
like I go into a trance. If only he knew that half the   
time I was not paying attention in class it was because of   
him, maybe he would stop teasing me about my grades.* She   
smiled and shrugged uncomfortably. Not that she would ever   
tell him that. Things had been going so well between them   
lately. Ever glance seemed laden with hidden meanings, and   
he didn't tease her much anymore, only in a sort of   
affectionate way. And yesterday, she was sure that if   
Minako hadn't come along just then, he would have kissed   
her. She was sure of it.  
  
Luna, Usagi's cat, opened one sleepy eye and meowed   
questioningly. *Is she thinking about Mamoru again?   
Honestly, I wish she would stop chasing that boy and start   
concentrating on things that are more important.* She   
couldn't say this aloud though, as Usagi did not yet   
remember her, so she contented herself with giving a   
disapproving yeowl.  
  
Usagi gave Luna a dirty look. "Alright, I'll go back   
to studying already. Sheesh, anyone would think you were   
my mom, rather than a cat I found following me home."   
Muttering other uncomplimentary thoughts about the bossy   
stray, Serena sat back down at her desk, and tackled the   
books once more.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, Luna once again opened awoke,   
conscious of something missing. She realized with a little   
shock that what was missing was the warm presence of Usagi   
in the bed. Looking around, she saw her young charge   
collapsed on her desk, face down, snoring, and drooling   
onto her textbook. Luna sweatdropped, then sighed in   
resigned affection. *Ahh, well, I know she's been trying   
harder lately. I shouldn't be so hard on her. Though I   
have to wonder what caused the change.* Purring sleepily,   
she snagged a blanket and leapt to the floor. Jumping up   
on the desk, she draped the blanket over the snoring girl.   
Nuzzling the girl's cheek for a moment, she then padded   
back to the bed and contentedly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day…  
  
Miss Haruna stood at the front of her class, already   
wishing the day before her over and done, so she could go   
out on a date with her new boyfriend Robert.   
Unfortunately, since that wasn't likely to happen, she   
cleared her throat for attention instead. "Class, I…." She   
frowned, "Class. Class!" Growling, she drew in a breath.   
"CLLLAAAAAAASSSS!!!!" The room was instantly silent, every   
student, save a sleeping Usagi, staring at her in shock.   
Smiling in satisfaction, Miss Haruna resumed in a more   
moderate tone. "As I was saying. Class, today I have a   
special surprise for you. We have three new students.   
Boys," she called out into the hall, "will you please come   
in now?"   
  
Through the door came three young men, all aging   
between 16 and 17. The first, dressed in the typical black   
school uniform, was tall, with rumpled looking black-blue   
hair that swept down his back in a narrow ponytail, and red   
eyes. Surveying the classroom arrogantly, his eyes   
lingered in amusement on a golden head with funny looking   
balls on top a moment, then swept on, coming to rest at   
last on the impatient looking teacher before him. Nodding   
respectfully, he moved gracefully out of the way, to allow   
the next boy to come in. The second boy/man was tall as   
well, though not as tall as the first. With neatly combed   
burnished brown hair that also draped down his back in a   
ponytail, and cool dark brown eyes, he was aloof, not   
bothering to look at the class, and he walked with a   
precise, yet fluid stride. Standing next to the first   
young man, he fixed his gaze upon a point a bit above the   
head of the tallest person in the class, and clasped his   
hands behind his back. The last boy strode in, the   
smallest of the three. His gate was quick and energetic,   
causing his ponytail of silvery-blue hair to bounce around   
on his back. His lively blue eyes swept over his new   
classmates, and he winked teasingly at a shy blue haired   
girl who was blushing in enraptured awe as they came in.   
In response to his wink, the girl's blush spread over her   
whole face, making it an interesting contrast to her   
vividly blue hair. He went to stand by the other boys.   
All three were lithe and athletic looking, with narrow hips   
that flowed into broad shoulders.   
  
At the entrance of the three young men, the class   
erupted into screams of excitement, squeals of delight, and   
a concerted rush towards the boys. Miss Haruna took one   
look at this and yelled "SILENCE!". Miss Haruna being the   
terrifying teacher she was, she got it. Pointing sternly   
towards the desks, she watched as the students trudged back   
to their seats.  
  
"Boys, would you introduce yourselves?"  
  
The boy with blue-black hair spoke up. His voice was   
husky sounding and a medium tenor. "I'm Seiya Kou, this is   
Taiki Kou (gesturing to the boy with brown hair), and this   
is Yaten Kou (gesturing to the boy with silvery hair)."  
  
The boy Yaten interrupted dryly, in a slightly deeper,   
but clearer voice, "No relation."  
  
Seiya gave him a dirty look while a smattering of   
giggles ran through the class. He tried to continue, but   
was interrupted again, by a excited looking girl with   
flaming red hair, who said, "Oh, but you're the Three   
Lights too! Please, can I have an autograph? Please?"   
The rest of the class started to murmur agreements, the   
noise level rising rapidly, everyone chattering with   
excitement as the presence of the popular music idols   
amongst them.  
  
Miss Haruna was forced to bellow for quiet again.  
  
Seiya looked annoyed at having being interrupted, but   
he said, "Yes we are the Three Lights as well. We have   
decided to take a short break from our music in order to   
catch up with our schooling." He looked to Taiki.  
  
Taiki looked pained, but continued the introduction.   
His voice was very deep, a bass rumble at odds with his   
preppy appearance. "After school today, we will give out   
autographs," he said, looking pointedly at the flame-haired   
girl, who blushed. "But only this afternoon. If you don't   
come today, you don't get one. We would really like to be   
able to settle into this school with a minimum of fuss.   
And that means we can't always been signing autographs at   
your convenience." Feeling he had said his piece, he   
looked at Yaten to continue.  
  
Yaten cleared his throat. "We look forward to   
learning much in your lovely school." Taiki glared at him   
for both the corniness and brevity of his speech, but Yaten   
just smirked at him.  
  
Miss Haruna took back control of the situation.   
"Thank you boys, that was lovely. Now, why don't you each   
choose someone to guide you around until you are   
comfortable with the layout of the school. You may move   
one of the spare desks up besides whomever you choose." So   
saying, she turned her back to them, and began to write the   
first lesson up on the chalkboard, leaving them to make   
their decisions.  
  
Seiya looked around the class, passing over the girls   
who looked at him adoringly, with stars in their eyes, and   
the boys who were either glaring at him for the way their   
girlfriends were acting, or looking at him with pure hero   
worship. Finally his gaze came to rest on the one person   
who didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was dreaming. Walking in a misty haze of silver   
and white, with vague impressions of beauty and peace, she   
could feel something. Or someone, she couldn't be sure.   
It was a presence, a presence that tugged on her, creating   
an ache within to be complete. But she couldn't go pursue   
it. She knew that somehow. She was busy. She couldn't be   
sure why she was busy…but she was. She could feel it,   
moving sometimes away from her, sometimes towards her. It   
was moving towards her now, making her feel warmer with its   
approach. It was getting closer. Oh it was so close…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was jolted awake by a hand roughly tugging one   
of her ponytails. Yelping in surprise and pain, she jerked   
up, crying "I'm sorry Miss Haruna, I was just sooo tired…"   
She trailed off, seeing that the face above her was NOT, in   
fact, Miss Haruna. Instead, the face was one of the most   
handsome faces she'd ever seen. Baring Darien's, she   
hastily corrected to herself. Even so, with blue-black   
hair that was almost spiky, it was so rumpled, that trailed   
down a broad, muscled back, eyes that seemed to look right   
into her, and thin, soft lips quirking humorously at her,   
this guy was definitely a babe! Frowning to shake herself   
out of her daze, she straightened up, flicked her ponytail   
out of his hand and behind her back, and glared at him.   
"What was that for?" she muttered furiously at him.   
Gorgeous or not, NO ONE pulled her hair.  
  
Seiya stared down at what was arguably the most   
fantastically perfect face he'd ever seen. Having decided   
on this sleeping beauty because she was ignoring him, and   
he wanted to irritate her, he was not prepared for her to   
be so…so…angelic. Her gold-blond curls were caught up in   
two circular buns on either side of her head then let loose   
in two long streamers down her back. The style was   
unusual, but Seiya decided on the spot that it suited her   
perfectly. Two sparkling blue eyes shot sapphire flames at   
him. Rosy pink lips were pressed tight together, but still   
managed to look eminently kissable. A long, swan-like neck   
merged with thin shoulders covered by her school uniform.   
The rest of her figure was obscured by a large bow attached   
to the front of her uniform with an odd broach, and the   
desk, but he was certain it was as perfect as the rest of   
her. However, as perfect as she was, it was still odd to   
have a girl glare at him. He was more used to having them   
swarm around him, trying for autographs or a touch, or if   
they were shy, having them watching adoringly from a   
distance. Such obvious annoyance was unusual. He wondered   
a bit regretfully when it would change to idol worship. He   
knew it would. "I'm Seiya Kou, a new student here, as   
you'd know if you'd been awake," he smirked at her while   
she blushed, her gem-like eyes shooting daggers, "I've been   
told to choose someone to show me around, and I think I'll   
choose you, Meatball Head."  
  
Usagi gasped in outrage! "How dare you!" she   
exclaimed loudly, "NO ONE CALLS ME MEATBALL HEAD BUT   
MAMORU!!!"   
  
Heads turned, staring at her in shock. Usagi was   
yelling at a celebrity? It boggled the mind. Nary, the   
flamed haired girl, leaned over and whispered WAY too loud,   
"Usagi, Seiya is the lead singer for the Three Lights!"   
Hearing this, Usagi's eyes rolled into the back of her   
head, and she fell out of her chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi felt her shoulder being shaken gently, but   
didn't really want to emerge from the nice, cozy darkness.   
She mumbled "No mommy, I don wanna wake up yet." Mumbling   
to herself about her stuffed bunny, she found something   
warm and smooth, and so cuddled up to it. "I'll get up in   
a few minutes…"  
  
Seiya's face went up in flames. When he had shaken   
the fainted girl's shoulder, he hadn't thought that she   
would grab his hand and curl herself around it! Growling,   
he hissed at the girl, "Get up, you silly brat, you're at   
school, not at home. And I am NOT YOUR BUNNY!" More   
embarrassed than he had ever been in his life, he yanked   
his hand away from her all too warm grip.  
  
Shocked by the abrupt departure of her bunny, she woke   
with a start. Looking around, she looked bewildered.   
"Wha...?" Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked at   
Seiya with quickly dawning recognition. Making a split   
decision, that any guy as nasty as this one, teen idol or   
not, did not deserve one OUNCE of her worship, she glared   
at him. Thinking though, that she might actually have been   
in the wrong this time, she grumbled out an apology for   
yelling at him.  
  
Seiya considered the strange girl before him. Even   
now, knowing who he was, she was glaring at him. Granted,   
he had been moderately mean to her, but that had never   
stopped anyone before. And then she had gone and   
apologized to him for yelling at him, while still spearing   
him with her gaze. What a fascinating contradiction! The   
embarrassment quickly fading, he looked at her   
speculatively. He wondered what it would take for her to   
fall for him, like every other girl. Deciding to find out,   
he grinned wickedly. Usagi, startled by the gorgeously   
wicked grin he flashed at her, blinked at him stupidly.   
Seiya reached out and took her hand. Bringing it to his   
lips, he gave her hand a lingering kiss. Seeing her blush,   
he smiled and murmured, "Usagi, right? Usagi, would you do   
me the honor of showing me around the school? It would   
give me great pleasure…" He smiled charmingly.  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to refuse, but her friend Naru,   
elbowed her in the ribs. "Of course she'll show you around   
the school, Mr. Seiya. She wouldn't DREAM," this said in a   
warning growl directed at Usagi, "of refusing." Usagi   
glowered, caught.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At lunch, Usagi went to join her closest friends.   
Sitting on the roof, leaning against the wall, Makoto   
called out to Usagi. "Hey Usagi, if you don't hurry, all   
the sushi I made will be gone." The other girl sitting on   
the roof, Minako, was devouring the sushi at an incredible   
rate, though she could not compare with Usagi at her best.   
Hurrying towards the girls, Usagi failed to notice that   
Seiya was sauntering along behind her.  
  
"Hey, where's Ami?" Usagi asked, noticing a missing   
face. She didn't get a response from her friends, however,   
because they were both staring behind her, stars and hearts   
in their eyes. Turning around, she scowled upon seeing a   
smirking Seiya following her. "Don't you have anything   
better to do than follow me aroun-" was all she got out,   
before Makoto tackled her, holding her down for Minako to   
sit on, who did so and covered Usagi's mouth with a sticky   
hand.  
  
Makoto gazed up at Seiya dotingly. "Don't listen to   
her, she's just cranky from studying too much. Please sit   
down and join us for lunch." So saying, she yanked him   
down beside her. Seiya sweatdropped.  
  
Minako yelped loudly, waving her hand around as she   
jumped off Usagi. "You bit me!"   
  
Usagi glared at her, while wiping pieces of rice off   
her face, where they had stuck from Minako's sticky hand.   
She growled, and sat down across from Makoto and Seiya.   
Eyeing Minako and Makoto warily, she said to Seiya, "I   
would have thought that you would want to eat with your   
fellow Lights."   
  
Seiya grinned at her in amusement. "Didn't you   
notice? Taiki was wandering off to investigate the   
computer facilities, followed by the strange guy with the   
swirly glasses he chose. And Yaten…well, here come Yaten   
now!"  
  
Everyone turned, and sure enough, a very excited Ami   
was pulling Yaten along towards the group. Usagi, Makoto   
and Minako stared at Ami in shock. Ami, cool, unflappable,   
shy Ami, was chattering non-stop to Yaten, who looked   
totally overwhelmed. Coming up to the group, Ami took a   
few seconds to regain her breath, and "You guys, this is   
Yaten, he's from the Three Lights, he chose me to show him   
around, isn't he handsome, I'm a member of his fan club, he   
already gave me his autograph, I showed him the library,   
computer lab, principal's office, lunchroom, bathrooms, and   
my locker, in that order!" Everyone except Ami   
sweatdropped.  
  
"Umm, Ami," Makoto muttered, "maybe you better sit   
down before you hyperventilate, okay?" Ami blinked at her   
a few times, but obediently sat down next to Usagi,   
dragging Yaten down with her.  
  
Offering some of her homemade lunch to both Seiya and   
Yaten, Makoto tried to get the conversation going. "So   
Usagi, how do you think you'll do on this afternoon's   
test?"  
  
Usagi paled. "Do you think they'll still have it,   
with new students and all?"  
  
Makoto looked at her disbelievingly. "Have you ever   
known them to postpone a test for new students? They just   
won't have to take it, is all."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I guess so. I studied guys, I really   
did, but I'm just so nervous. I haven't done well on a   
test since 2nd grade, how can I do so now?"  
  
Minako patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't   
worry, Princess." Princess was their teasing nickname for   
her, she being the farthest thing they could think of from   
a princess. "It's never too late to turn over a new leaf.   
Just relax, and do your best."   
  
Usagi smiled and hugged Minako. "Thanks Mina-chan."  
  
Just then the bell rang, and they all trouped back   
inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya watched Usagi while she sweated through her   
test. And there was no doubt about it. She was   
struggling. Her face was flushed, and when she wasn't   
writing, she was chewing desperately on her pencil. He had   
never met anyone who had so much trouble writing tests.   
From the conversation between the girls earlier, he knew   
that she wasn't all that great an academic, but still, this   
was different than just stupidity or laziness. It almost   
seemed like an active struggle against a barrier of some   
sort. It was bizarre, but at the same time, as he watched   
her, he could feel his respect for her rising. He knew   
this must be difficult for her, but she was trying.   
Speculative and considering, he watched her for the   
remainder of the test.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way home, Usagi crossed her arms behind her   
head, hanging her bag against her back. She stared at the   
sky, frustrated and tired. The test had been harder than   
she had thought it would be. The knowledge, there one   
minute, gone the next, had seemed to taunt her, as it   
flitted through her mind. It wasn't fair. All her other   
friends had no trouble with tests. But even when she   
studied, she struggled. What was wrong with her anyway?   
  
She sighed dispiritedly as she walked down the street,   
paying no attention to where she was going, just staring at   
the sky. A familiar rich chuckle distracted her from her   
depressing thoughts. "Daydreaming again Meatball Head?"  
  
She flinched slightly. Though Mamoru didn't tease her   
much anymore, occasionally it still had the power to hurt   
her. She tried to smile for him. "Of course, you know me.   
What else would I be doing?"  
  
Mamoru frowned, sensing that this wasn't his usual   
bubbling Usagi. Her smile was forced, and there were hints   
of hurt in her eyes. The hurt went straight to his heart.   
"I'm sorry Usagi, is something wrong?" He stepped up beside   
her and put an arm around her. Sighing, she leaned into   
him.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong with me? Do you know, I actually   
studied for today's test?" At his skeptical look, she   
flared up. "I did! I actually studied for my English exam!   
But I still had so much trouble! It's like, no matter how   
hard I might try, something keeps me from doing well."  
  
Mamoru thought about this, putting aside for the   
moment his doubt as to her ability to actually study hard.   
Finally, he sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know   
Meatball Head, maybe you're just not an academic. You're   
good at other things, though. You have a caring heart, and   
you are always there for your friends. Some people just   
aren't meant for that that sort of thing."  
  
Usagi clenched her eyes shut. He didn't believe she   
could do it. She had been working so hard in the past   
months, trying to get up on time, and paying attention in   
class, with the notable exception of this morning, even   
studying and doing her homework. She had been trying to   
make him proud of her, so that maybe she would be more   
worthy of him, but he didn't think she had it in her. He   
thought she was stupid. She pushed herself away from him.   
"Maybe you're right, maybe I don't have what it takes. But   
I'm not giving up yet. I have to go, I'll see you later."  
  
Mamoru watched her walk off. He knew he had hurt her   
with his doubt, and he hated it. But he didn't know what   
else he could have said. Usagi was loving and kind   
hearted, and she always knew what to do when it came to her   
friends. He knew she was intelligent, and he knew that as   
she matured, she would be able to tap into that more. But   
she wasn't an intellectual. That's all there was too it.   
He just hoped she wouldn't take it too badly when she   
failed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya leaned back in his chair, flexing his aching   
left hand, and gulping warm water from a plastic water   
bottle. Though there was still about an hour and a half   
left to the autograph session, according to their agent who   
never left their side during a publicity event like this,   
they were allowed a quick fifteen minute break.   
  
Taiki looked at Seiya closely. "Hey man, what's with   
you today? You've been really distracted."  
  
Yaten smirked at Seiya. "Oh don't worry about it   
Taiki, he just has a crush on his school guide, that's   
all."  
  
Seiya narrowed his eyes threateningly at Yaten. "I   
don't have a 'crush' on her, you moron. I think she's   
gorgeous, and that is totally different."  
  
Yaten chuckled. "Nuh-uh, I don't think that's all   
there is to it. I saw you staring at her during that test.   
What's up with that?"  
  
Seiya frowned and stared at his water bottle. "I feel   
kind of sorry for her. She was really having trouble. It   
kinda makes you wonder if she has one of those learning   
disorders or something. But I was thinking that she   
deserves something for trying so hard, ya know? Just…" He   
trailed off, with a bemused, puzzled look on his face.  
  
Taiki and Yaten looked at each other. Yaten voiced   
what they were both thinking. "He's fallen hard."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so, love it, hate it, write me and tell me!!!   
  
  
  
  
Well?  
  
  
  
What are you waiting for!?! Write to   
madame_meow@hotmail.com already!! Sheesh, take a hint!  



End file.
